


Summer Surprises

by LillySteam44



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, This is a ton of cute, fluff is good for the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: This is a cute little one shot based on my friend's OC Xena. It's a little belated, but I hope it's a nice birthday present.





	Summer Surprises

If felt like it had been an age and a half since Xena had been back to Sanctuary. In reality, it had only been about two weeks, but her journey, her goal had really taken so much out of her. She was glad to see everyone, Preston, Mama Murphey, Dogmeat, but she as just so exhausted. When she finally reached her house, she was ready t just crash into bed even though it was still morning.

"You doing alright, Xe?" MacCready asked. She smiled a little like she always did when he used that cute little nickname. They hadn't been together long but she was glad he was in her life.

"Just tired," she said. "But I gotta-"

"You gotta take a nap if you're tired," he said. He put his arms around her and landed a kiss on the top of her head. "Can't have you running out of steam when you're in the Glowing Sea."

Her smile faltered. She really wanted to just not think about the next step yet. She just wanted to relax.

"Too much?" he asked and she nodded. He gave her another kiss and a little extra squeeze to his hug before he let her go. "I'm sorry, babe."

He didn't let her leave. In fact, he insisted she take a nap and left so she could have some quiet and, fuck, she was grateful for it. It felt like she had been walking for three days straight. She wasn't quite sure, but it felt like she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Her bed at home always felt amazing after weeks on the road.

And she slept deep. When MacCready came to gently shake her awake, it felt like it had only been a minute or two. The sun was in a different place, but she couldn't tell what time it was.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she rubbed at her eyes. "Feels like it was no time at all."

"Most of the day," Mac answered. "I was going to wake you up after two hours, but it looked like you needed the rest. But I had to get you now. Dinner is ready."

That was enough to perk Xena up a little bit. For all of Marcy's complaining, she was an excellent cook. Xena stretched and got out of bed. MacCready took her hand in his and she couldn't help but grin like a little girl with a schoolyard crush.

"You're cute, you know that?" he told her. He brought her hand up to brush his lips against the back and let it drop. "Now come on, they're waiting on us."

"Who's waiting on us?" she asked, her brow furrowed. He didn't answer her, but lead her out of the house and across the street into the little clearing that had the rusty old playground. It probably wasn't safe, but there was something in Xena that just wouldn't let her tear them down. It wasn't like they needed the steel and they could even fix it up one day. One day, when Shaun was back home and maybe the Longs tried for a baby. With the Minutemen back on the rise, Xena knew they were thinking about it.

There, in the grass, was the biggest blanket she had ever seen. It looked like it was sewn together from bits of at least ten different blankets. Food was spread out on the blanket, all different kinds. There were plates of brahmin steaks, roasted tatos, and corn on the cob. Off to one side was a tarberry tart was the surely for dessert. Most importantly, everyone was here. There weren't many settlers in Sanctuary yet, outside of the little group Preston had brought here, but they were all here. Even the Vault-Tec rep had come out of the little home she had set aside for him and he had a plate of razorgrain rolls in hand.

"What is all this?" she asked even as she couldn't contain the grin that spread over her face.

"We wanted to do something special," he told her. "It's a little late because we were traveling, but Codsworth mentioned your birthday had just passed so-"

"What?" she said, cutting him off. She furrowed her brows. "It's not my-" She paused as she looked at the date on her PipBoy screen. "I forgot my own birthday. How did I miss my own birthday?"

"You've been busy," he answered. He kissed her forehead and then nudged her. "Now sit down and eat before it gets cold.

She didn't need to be told twice as she did just that. She accepted a plate and piled it with a little bit of everything. There was just something that was eased in her heart as the whole community ate and talked and laughed together. Everyone took turns playing fetch with Dogmeat until he was too tired to run anymore, and he plopped down at Xena's feet.

The sun started to go down and she was glad for the extra warmth.

"Getting tired?" MacCready asked.

"A little, but I'm having fun," she told him. "I don't want to go home yet."

"Good, because I have one more surprise for you."

"Robert Joseph MacCready, what else are you planning?"

"A surprise," he answered unhelpfully. He pushed a kiss to her temple and got up to run back to the house. A moment later, he came back with a handful of smallish boxes. A she got closer, she could see they were boxes of sparklers! Even before the bombs, she hadn't played with those in years!

"Where on earth did you even find these?" she asked with a laugh.

"Scavving," he replied, also unhelpfully. He took a few out of one box and passed them around. Everyone took at least one and people pulled out lighters and matched. Some of them were duds that wouldn't light, but that didn't matter. Mac lit her sparkler with his lighter.

This would always be what she wanted to remember when she thought of her love, this moment here where they played with sparklers in the early night air. She leaned against him and watched the sparklers dance of light.

"Happy birthday," he said. Xena smiled. She knew 'love you' when she heard it.


End file.
